Galaxy Squad
Galaxy Squad, also known as Chima in Space, Insectoids Rebooted, or AAH GIANT BUGS AHHHHH!, is a theme introduced in 2013. The theme revolves around four teams of humans with robot sidekicks (yes, that is what they're officially called) fighting the combined forces of a bunch of alien arthropods who, despite being alien, look much too strikingly similar to insects on Earth. Well, other than the size. We seriously hope they took liberties with the size. The humans (and their robot sidekicks) ride in vehicles that can split into two or more, which in some cases gives the significant advantage of trapping one of your teammates and half your firepower on the ground in a buggy while you battle the enemy in the air. On the other hand, the Aliens ride in Skyrim Chauruses caterpillars which can suck off your face but appear to have few ranged weapons, so that seems to balance things out a bit. Background When an army filled with billions of giant, humanoid bugs swarms some kind of barren moon, it is up to a team of maybe a dozen of normal-sized colour-coded humans and robots to go on the most horrifying pest control job outside of Australia. Will this completely-original, complex, and award-winning story end with the defeat of the bugs, or will they die only for the bugs to later find out that the moon is kind of a suckish place anyway? The Aliens The various species of alien enemies all seem to share a common ancestor in the Oidia order of the Insecta class, as evidenced by the names we know them by. These include Buggoids, Mosquitoids, Mantizoids, Insectoids, Abductoids and likely many more. All of these--er--''bugs'', while sophisticated enough to wield powerful blasters and pilot complex crafts, do not appear to be civilized enough for apparel, and so go on their rampage of galactic conquest as naked, blaster-wielding, bulbous, bugeyed beings seeking to trap anyone they meet in sticky purple cocoons that evidently do absoutely nothing. Really, it's hard to take them seriously sometimes. Maybe that's why almost every member of the famed Galaxy Squad is grinning even in battle. They are armed with pink studs, so look out for them! The Galaxy Squad Forgoing camouflage, fashion sense, and maturity all at the same time, the Galaxy Squad is divided into four colour-coded teams just to make them look all the more like candy to the hungry alien invaders. Each team has their own forgettable insignia and special skill. *The blue team is the smartest, coming up with the brilliant idea of making the top of a tank a jet, so they can fly off and leave their teammates inside vulnerable. *The red team is the smallest and speediest, so naturally they fight aliens in vehicles five times the size of their own instead of going on scouting missions. *The green team specializes in defense, which of course is why they're fighting on the front lines while their cities get infected and dominated. *The orange team specializes in firepower and copying the others, with two-in-one vehicles like Blue Team's and a battle mech just like Green's - one that has a super small and speedy detachable cockpit reminiscent of Red. Category:Space Category:Galaxy Squad